cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Superstar Development Alliance
SDA is a CAW League set up in the Summer 2010, it was originally used as a developmental territory for New Era Of Sports Entertainment, but became one for the whole of the Vivianverse. It is currently used as a territory for the defense of the CAW Young Lions Cup. Rules Original Rules (July 20th - 23rd August 2010) SDA mentors will try and make the wannabes into the NESE Superstars. But to do that, they must go through the four stages of trail. Four stages are as follow *Collect 5 wins *Defeat one of the SDA mentors *Defeat both SDA mentors *Defeat an established NESE Superstar These don't have to be completed in any order. New Rules (23rd August 2010 - 14th March 2011) The new rules would see that wrestlers could only sign up if they were not already a member of the roster of a current Vivianverse league. An SDA Championship will be created as a means of competition. SDA mentors are Mike Quackenbush and Claudio Castagonoli. SDA Reboot (14th September - Present) SDA would be brought back, but under Spriter's supervision. Unlike the last version, SDA would be centered around the CAW Young Lions Cup, where a CAW would have to collect 5 wins (in a row). Once they collected 5 wins, they could cash in a shot against the CAW Young Lions Cup, however if they failed to win the title they would not be able to compete for it again until the current champion loses the cup, but if the holder loses the cup, they will be released. Overview of rules: *Must collect 5 wins to be in contention (If a CAW lost while having some points, the points will be reset and they will have to start at 0) *If the holder loses the cup, they will be released. *If the challengers loses the match, they cannot compete for the cup until the holder they faced drops the cup. Roster Teams: BEN HITMAN & Kosmo Thomas Jacob Marley & Demar Thomas The Michigan Blondes (Superstar Craig David & The Ravshing One Ryan Nitro) Coolest Kids in School (Chris Jorgsten & Ryan Baxter) CAW Young Lions Cup Read More: CAW Young Lions Cup SDA World Championship Alumni Moved on to bigger League *Matt Eichorn (Due to being in OLW) (released on 23rd August 2010) *Jason Matthews (Due to being in OLW) (released on 23rd August 2010) *Gigglechopz (Due to being in OLW) (released on 23rd August 2010) *Happy Vim (Moved to OLW contract) (released on 21st September 2010) *Ajax (Signed to WCW) (released on 9th October 2010) *Eddie Domainian (Signed to New-WWE) (released on 30th November 2010) *Aaron Alexander (Signed to New-WWE) (released on 18th December 2010) *Xavier (Signed to NESE) (released on 20th December 2010) *Jacob Marley (Signed to New-WWE) *Demar Thomas (Signed to New-WWE) *The Ravshing One Ryan Nitro (Signed to New-WWE) *Superstar Craig David (Signed to New-WWE) *BEN HITMAN (Signed to NAW) Failed their Training *RKO (released on closure; deceased) *Marvin Anderson (released on closure; deceased) *Adam Edge (released on closure) *Dicky Softnoodle (released on closure) *VooDoo Zombie (released on closure) *Slap Godscock (released on closure) *Jason Mattews (released on closure) *Spitfire (released on closure) *Legs Strokeworthy (released on closure) *The Bock (released on closure) *Bryce Kanyon (released on closure) *Bruce Batman (released on closure) *Dick Robin (released on closure) *Walter Scott (released on closure) Lost the CAW Young Lions Cup *B.B. Disco (released on 30th September 2010) Category:The Vivianverse Category:Vivianverse Championships Category:SDA Category:Development League